


Art for Omega Cupcakes

by milanthruil



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Cupcakes, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for gatesmasher's fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5263925/chapters/12146012">Omega Cupcakes</a>" as a part of the Stargate Big Bang.</p>
<p>Omega Cupcakes is a wonderful Jack/Daniel A/B/O AU Rom-Com about a bakery and it is <i>adorable</i>. (keep in mind that while the art is rated G, the fic itself is NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Omega Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatesmasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesmasher/gifts).



A cupcake for Sam.

 A cupcake for Teal'c.

A cupcake for Jack.

The three cupcakes all in a row.


End file.
